cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Outer Limits (1963 series)
The Outer Limits (TV series; 1963 - 1965) Created by Leslie Stevens Male Deaths: *Michael Ansara (Episode 2.1 Soldier) *Barry Atwater (Episode 1.9 Corpus Earthling) *Robert Benevides (Episode 1.7 O.B.I.T.)* *Sidney Blackmer (Episode 1.2 The Hundred Days of the Dragon) *Peter Brocco (Episode 2.9 I Robot) *Walter Burke (Episode 1.25 The Mutant) *Dabney Coleman (Episode 1.15 The Mice; Episode 1.22 Specimen: Unknown) *Curt Conway (Episode 1.24 Moonstone) *Jeff Corey (Ep. 1.7 O.B.I.T) *Robert Culp (Episode 1.3 The Architects of Fear; Episode 2.5 Demon with a Glass Hand) *Bruce Dern (Episode 1.14 The Zanti Misfits) *Richard Derr (Episode 1.25 The Mutant) *Robert DoQui (Episode 2.7 The Invisible Enemy) *William Douglas (I) (Episode 1.1 The Galaxy Being; Episode 1.8 The Human Factor) *Anthony Eisley (Episode 2.15 The Brain of Colonel Barham) *Michael Forest (Episode 1.11 It Crawled Out of the Woodwork) *Robert Fortier (Episode 1.16 Controlled Experiment; Episode 1.30 Production and Decay of Strange Particles; Episode 2.5 Demon with a Glass Hand) *Ron Foster (Episode 1.15 The Mice) *David Frankham (Episode 1.17 Don't Open til Doomsday) *Dabbs Greer (Episode 1.21 The Children of Spider County) *Harry Guardino (Episode 1.8 The Human Factor) *Neil Hamilton (Episode 1.20 The Bellero Shield) *Bill Hart (Episode 1.27 Fun and Games) *Karl Held (Episode 1.6 The Man Who was Never Born) *Skip Homeier (Episode 2.4 Expanding Human) *John Hoyt (Episode 1.17 Don't Open til Doomsday; Episode 1.20 The Bellero Shield) *Arthur Hunnicutt (Episode 2.6 Cry of Silence) *Allen Jaffe (Episode 2.1 Soldier) *Roy Jenson (Episode 1.31 The Chameleon) *Bob Johnson (Episode 1.9 Countess Earthling; Episode 1.14 The Zanti Misfits; Episode 1.17 Don't Open til Doomsday) *Russell Johnson (Episode 1.22 Specimen: Unknown) *Barry Jones (Episode 1.12 The Borderland) *Martin Landau (Episode 1.6 The Man Who was Never Born) *Mike Lane (Episode 2.13 The Duplicate Man) *Peter Marko (Episode 2.7 The Invisible Enemy) *Scott Marlowe (Episode 1.32 The Form of Things Unknown) *Frank Maxwell (Episode 1.4 The Man with the Power) *David McCallum (Episode 1.32 The Form of Things Unknown) *Arnold Merritt (Episode 1.23 Second Chance) *Burt Metcalfe (Episode 1.1 The Galaxy Being) *Michael T. Mikler (Episode 1.14 The Zanti Misfits)* *Tony Mordente (Episode 1.19 The Invisibles) *Read Morgan (Episode 2.9 I Robot) *Burt Mustin (Episode 1.26 The Guests) *Leonard Nimoy (Episode 1.30 Production and Decay of Strange Particles) *Warren Oates (Episode 1.25 The Mutant) *William O'Connell (Episode 1.31 The Cameleon) *Edward Platt (Episode 1.4 The Man with the Power) *Donald Pleasence (Episode 1.4 The Man with the Power) *Janos Prohaska (Episode 1.3 The Architects of Fear; Episode 2.17 The Probe) *Ron Randell (Episode 2.13 The Duplicate Man) *Herman Rudin (Episode 1.25 The Mutant) *Alfred Ryder (Episode 1.12 The Borderland) *Willard Sage (Episode 1.10 Nightmare, Episode 1.30 Production and Decay of Strange Particles) *Robert Sampson (Episode 1.25 The Mutant) *Henry Silva (Episode 1.13 Tourist Attraction) *Kent Smith (Episode 1.11 It Crawled Out of the Woodwork) *Vaughn Taylor (Episode 1.26 The Guests) *Robert Webber (Episode 2.12 Keeper of the Purple Twilight) *Jason Wingreen (Episode 1.28 The Special One) *Ben Wright (Episode 1.24 Moonstone) Female Deaths: *Luana Anders (Episode 1.26 The Guests) *Nellie Burt (Episode 1.26 The Guests) *Joan Camden (Episode 1.11 It Crawled Out of the Woodwork) *Miriam Hopkins (Episode 1.17 Don't Open til Doomsday) *Marsha Hunt (Episode 1.17 ZZZZZ) *Gloria Grahame (Episode 1.26 The Guests) *Salome Jens (Episode 1.9 Corpus Earthling) *Nora Marlowe (Episode 1.5 The Sixth Finger) *Lea Marmer (Episode 1.11 It Crawled Out of the Woodwork) *Jacqueline Scott (Revived) (Episode 1.1 The Galaxy Being) Gallery Leamarmer.jpg|Lea Marmer Outer Limits, The (1963 series) Outer Limits, The (1963 series) Outer Limits, The (1963 series) Outer Limits, The (1963 series) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anthology Category:TV series by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists